El juramento del dragón
by Salamander's eye
Summary: No era simple palabrerío, era un juramento, y no cualquiera, era un juramento de dragón. Gajeel había jurado y lo cumpliría, aunque le llevara años.


**EL JURAMENTO DEL DRAGÓN**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** No era simple palabrerío, era un juramento, y no cualquiera, era un juramento de dragón. Gajeel había jurado y lo cumpliría, aunque le llevara años.

 **Nota de la autora:** Estaba queriendo escribir algo de Gajeel y Levy, pero, no se me ocurría nada. Cuando ayer por la noche esto se me pasó por la mente, no dude y aquí el resultado. Estoy muy conforme y espero que les guste.

Por otro lado, debo avisarles que estaré un poco retirada de las historias en cuanto a actualizar por lo menos un mes porque estoy un poco ocupada con los estudios y si no me concentró bien, puedo arriesgar mi último año y es algo que no quiero.

Dejando toda mi charla de largo, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Capítulo único:** El juramento del dragón

Tendrían unos diez años más o menos. Eran jóvenes y el mundo aún era grande para ellos, vivían de dulces, fantasías y de juegos al aire libre para divertirse y pasar el rato. Se hallaban en el patio trasero de la residencia Redfox, era una tarde de verano donde todo el grupo de amigos se había juntado a causa de que sus padres, todos envueltos en el ámbito de las empresas, estaban de viaje y en esa ocasión la casa para albergar a los pequeños había sido la casa de Gajeel.

El susodicho, contrario al resto de sus amigos que estaban jugando con una pelota, se encontraba molestando a la pequeña Levy McGarden. ¿De qué forma? Muy sencilla. La niña de cabello azul estaba leyendo un libro bajo un viejo roble del patio, muy concentrada en la lectura, no se percató como el chico de cabellera negra se acercaba y le quitaba el libro de un movimiento ágil.

— ¡No, Gajeel!, ¡Devuélvelo! — rechistaba quejosamente la niña saltando en vano. Era muy pequeña, incluso para su edad, y Gajeel le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

— Salta todo lo que quieras, no alcanzaras el libro porque eres una hormiga. — le señalo graciosamente mientras alzaba aún más el libro entre sus manos. Incluso tuvo la osadía de detener a Levy colocando su mano en su frente y viendo como ella empujaba moviendo de manera agraciada sus pies. — ¡Oh, en verdad das pena!

Al escuchar esas palabras, la niña se quedó estática y las lágrimas no tardaron en adornar su rostro. No comprendía el comportamiento de Gajeel, a veces podía ser amable y servicial como en otras podía ser un pesado e hiriente como en esos momentos. Era demasiado enredado para ella adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del chico de pelo negro para molestarla quitándole su libro de lectura favorito.

— Más pena me das tú, Gajeel…

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Qué más pena das tú que me molestas sin sentido!

— ¿Y quién te dijo que te estaba molestando? Lo único que estoy haciendo contigo es probarte para mi juramento. — expuso tendiéndole el libro sin mucho vacilar. Levy se sorprendió ante eso. — No preguntes y ven conmigo. — indico extendiéndole una mano amigable a la chica.

— ¿Qué pretendes? — indagó, dudosa. A veces, por su gran confianza a Gajeel, había terminado envuelta en una broma pesada planeada por él y el resto de los chicos. Lo peor, que recuerda con suma repugnancia, fue la bolsa de gusanos en su mochila durante una excursión al campo.

Pero ahora, Gajeel Redfox parecía no tener planeado ninguna broma pesada.

— No preguntes y sígueme, deja tu mente de comer-libros para después…

Con dudas dentro de suyo de todas formas, la McGarden siguió al Redfox dentro de la residencia. La mirada curiosa y de pregunta no dudo en aparecer en sus amigos que observaban como el par de niños se perdían dentro la vivienda.

— De seguro hará _eso_ … ¡Ya era hora! — señalo un chico de pelo rasurado al ras de la piel de su cabeza, Rogue Cheney.

— ¿Qué es _eso_? — inquirió el dueño de la pelota y de una cabellera rosada, Natsu Dragneel.

— El juramento, Natsu-san. Ese juramento que nos dijeron nuestros padres. — punteo un pequeño de pelo rubio observando al de mirada jade, Sting Eucliffe. — ¿Acaso usted no lo hizo con Lucy-san?

Natsu sintió sus mejillas arder como una antorcha ante la mención de la pequeña rubia y su respectivo posible interés amoroso hacia su persona.

— ¡No platiques de mí cuando pregunte de otra cosa, tonto rubio! — refunfuño iracundo y con la cara carmesí de bochorno y cólera. El par de chicos no pudo impedir carcajearse mientras el chico de pelo rosa se lamentaba el ser demasiado evidente.

Regresando a Gajeel y Levy, ambos chiquillos estaban ya parados y en total silencio frente a una estatua. El chico de melena negra tenía un semblante formal mientras que su acompañante tenia a la intriga dominando su cara. ¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Por qué Gajeel la había llevado donde estaba el símbolo de la familia Redfox?, ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora?

— Sé que estas confundida, pero esto es sencillo. — de su bolsillo Gajeel sacó un papel bien doblado y lo coloco sobre el recipiente donde sus padres solían quemar sus pedidos sagrados a la estatua. — Él es Metallicana, el dragón de hierro y según mis ancestros, el primer Redfox.

— ¿Por eso tu padre se llama así?

— Sí, aunque solo los adecuados en la familia llevan el nombre de nuestro dragón. — increpó mirando la estatua: tenía ojos de un tono carmesí y un ceño fruncido muy notable, sin dudas su abuelo había elegido bien al nombrar a su padre como el dragón. — Mi padre creo que vendría a llamarse algo de Metallicana VII Redfox. Incluso hubo una mujer llamada Metallicana, mi bisabuela.

— ¡Oh, eso es interesante! — exclamó Levy entusiasmada. No todos los días tu amigo te contaba sobre sus ancestros y su legado. Cualquiera fuera el dato histórico, aunque fuera breve, era de interés para la pequeña de pelo azul. — ¿Esto querías mostrarme?

— Eso y algo más. — Gajeel tomó una de las diminutas antorchas que estaban al al lado de la estatua y rozando unas piedras, encendió un poco fuego y lo hecho al recipiente donde estaba el papel que el chico había dejado quemándolo por completo. — ¿Prestaste atención? — Levy asintió. — Pues acabo de pedirle un favor al dragón y espero que lo cumpla porque yo formé mi juramento en ese papel.

— ¿De qué juramento hablas? — indagó Levy. Hasta ahora, nunca había escuchado de juramento a estatuas, solo de pedidos de bendiciones o algún milagro.

— Bueno, según mi padre, el juramento del dragón es una promesa de suma importancia que los descendientes de dragones hacen. — comenzó a explicarle viendo el fuego consumirse. — El juramento del dragón no puede tomarse a la ligera, es algo que involucra la vida de quien jura ante su dragón. Además, si fallas, le fallas a tu compañera.

— ¿Compañera?, ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, yo jure hacerte grande y eso… — la señalo tranquilamente. —, …te hace mi compañera, más directo, te hace mi esposa cuando tengamos edad para contraer matrimonio.

Levy se quedó estática en el resiento ante la declaración del chico de pelo negro. Gajeel, por su parte y para ocultar su rostro abochornado por sus dichos, optó por salir de allí y encontrarse con sus amigos recibiendo de Sting y Rogue una mirada de orgulloso mientras Natsu solo se burlaba un poco. El resto de las niñas, que preferían jugar con las muñecas que, a la pelota, le preguntaron del paradero de la pequeña niña de pelo azul y este contestó que había ido al baño cuando en realidad estuvo unos minutos más frente a Metallicana procesando lo que acabada de ocurrir, aunque tenía clara una cosa:

El juramento del dragón de Gajeel a Metallicana estaba consolidado.

.

.

.

Decidió que era sufriente por ese día y apagó la portátil en un santiamén. Bajo la pantalla y salió de su estudio no sin antes estirarse para posar, por unos instantes, su mirada en la pared de reconocimientos que tenía. Todo había pensado a mejorar para ella desde extraño día en la casa de Gajeel. De pronto, sus notas comenzaron a ser perfectas, comenzó a participar en concurso literarios y eso la acarreo a obtener una beca para continuar sus estudios universitarios que culminaron en su graduación como Licenciada en Literatura. Todos y cada uno esos momentos, en compañía de Gajeel: él era quien la llevaba a los lugares donde concursaba, él era quien se mantenía en vela junto a ella cuando debía estudiar y fue quien estuvo con ella en la entrega de su diploma de graduada. En verdad le debía mucho y no solo a él, sino a Metallicana.

— ¡Oye, enana!, ¿Terminaste? — indagó una voz conocida para ella desde la cocina. Levy se acercó y pudo ver a su esposo sirviendo la mesa. — Lily ya está alimentado y los chicos ya bajan a cenar. ¿Sera que tu podrás renunciar a comer libros durante unas horas y estar con nosotros?

— En realidad creo que hoy fue suficiente y considero que todos nos merecemos un descanso, Gajeel. — confesó sorprendiendo a su pareja. Usualmente Levy no tomaba la iniciativa de tomar un descanso. — ¿Qué te parecen unos días en la playa? Tú, yo, los gemelos y Lily.

— ¿Prometes no llevar nada del trabajo a las vacaciones? — preguntó atrapándola por la cintura acercándola a él.

— Juramento de escritora, cariño. — carcajeó besando sus labios.

— Mujer de bolsillo, desde que eres mi esposa tu juramento es como de dragón, ¿Lo olvidaste? — exclamó Gajeel en un tono picarón.

— No lo olvide, pero a veces mejor para mi jurar como escritora. — expresó separándose y yéndose por el pasillo a buscar a sus hijos gemelos. — ¿Sabes por qué? — su esposo le negó con la cabeza, divertido. — Porque así mi juramento no se hace realidad.

— ¡Enana, ni se ocurra escapar! — rezongo entretenido corriendo a su esposa que fingía miedo de tener a su esposo persiguiéndola por la casa. De todas formas, ella estaba tranquila que además del juramento hecho por Gajeel ante su dragón, estaba su juramento que había hecho un día a escondidas.

" _Juro hacer también grande a Gajeel, como él hace conmigo cada día y hará por la eternidad. Juro hacer lo mismo por él, incluso en nuestras próximas vidas"_


End file.
